Harold Snepsts
| birth_place = Edmonton, Alberta, Canada | draft = 59th overall | draft_year = 1974 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks | wha_draft = 105th overall | wha_draft_year = 1974 | wha_draft_team = Indianapolis Racers | career_start = 1974 | career_end = 1991 }} Harold Snepsts (born Harold John Snepsts on October 24, 1954 in Edmonton, Alberta) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey player of Latvian descent who spent 17 seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL). Harold is one of the most popular players in the history of the Vancouver Canucks, the club where he spent the majority of his career and currently serves on the team's scouting staff. Playing Career A "stay-at-home defender," Harold played his junior hockey for the Edmonton Oil Kings and was selected 59th overall by the Vancouver Canucks in the 1974 NHL Amateur Draft. He made a strong impression during his first training camp, and appeared in 27 games for the Canucks in 1974–75, recording his first NHL goal. In 1975–76, Harold became a regular for the Canucks, appearing in 78 games and recording three goals and 18 points. He would quickly become a fan favourite for his hard-working, effective, blue-collar defensive game as well as his likeable personality and large moustache. Through the late 1970s and early 1980s, Harold was Vancouver's most effective defender. His physical, error-free brand of hockey saw him selected to the NHL All-Star Game in 1977 & 1982 and he was named the club's top defender four times in five years between 1977 & 1982. He also showed improvement offensively, scoring a career-high 31 points in 1978–79, and on February 2, 1980 became the first defender in club history to score on a penalty shot. However, throughout this period, the Canucks were one of the weaker franchises in the NHL. However, they caught fire late in the 1981–82 season and went on an extended playoff run, reaching the Stanley Cup Finals. Harold (along with goalie Richard Brodeur) was the heart-and-soul of the team defensively and was a tower of strength during the playoff run. However, he would commit a terrible turnover in overtime of the first game of the finals against the New York Islanders which led to the winning goal by Mike Bossy and the club was swept in four games. The 1982–83 season would be a disaster for Harold as he missed 30 games due to a number of injuries and was also suspended five games for fighting Doug Risebrough under the stands at the Pacific Coliseum. He would have a better year in 1983–84, but at the end of the season was a victim of General Manager Harry Neale's youth movement on the blueline and in a highly unpopular move, Harold was dealt to the Minnesota North Stars. He left Vancouver as the club's all-time leader in games played and penalty minutes, although Stan Smyl would break those records a few years later. Harold never really found his game in Minnesota and lasted only a season with the North Stars. It was the worst offensive season of his career as he failed to score a goal and recorded seven assists although he did set a career high with 232 penalty minutes. Let go by Minnesota, Harold signed as a free agent with the Detroit Red Wings. However, his time in Detroit would be plagued with injury. Knee problems limited him to just 35 games in 1985–86, and he failed to score a goal for the second consecutive year. In 1986–87, he was having his best campaign in years for a rejuvenated Detroit team until he injured his shoulder in February, and then re-injured it during the playoffs. The resulting off-season surgery forced him to miss the first half of the 1987–88 season, although he returned to help the Wings reach the Campbell Conference finals for the second consecutive year. The 1988–89 season would be a homecoming for Harold as he signed a free-agent contract with the Canucks and returned to Vancouver. Now a depth defender, he was a steadying influence as the team set a club record for fewest goals against. However, late in the 1989–90 season, Harold was dealt to the St. Louis Blues to add experience for the playoffs. He played out his final season with the Blues during which he played in his 1000th NHL game, before retiring in 1991. Harold appeared in 1033 NHL games over his career, recording 38 goals and 195 assists for 233 points, along with 2009 penalty minutes. On March 14, 2011, the Canucks organization inducted him into their "Ring of Honour". Coaching Career Following his retirement, Harold remained with the St. Louis organization and became the head coach of their top minor-league affiliate, the Peoria Rivermen of the International Hockey League (IHL). Despite having no coaching experience, he led the team to a 48–25–9 mark for a 105-point season before losing in the second round of the playoffs. For 1992–93, he was promoted to an assistant coaching position in St. Louis under head coach Bob Plager; however, he remained in that position for only a year before being replaced by new head coach Bob Berry. Following his departure from the Blues, he spent a season as head coach of the San Diego Gulls of the IHL, leading them to a 93-point season. Harold signed on as head coach of the Portland Winter Hawks of the WHL for the 1998–99, but inherited a rebuilding team and was fired mid-way through his second season. In 2000, he was hired as a scout for the NHL's Central Scouting Service (CSS). He spent five seasons in that role before returning to the Canucks' organization as a scout in 2005. Career Statistics Category:1954 births Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:St. Louis Blues players